Amid the starry sky
by Miko 56
Summary: two stories one case, different times yet the same future, a diary that needed to be protected Kudo Shinichi and the Detective boys must uncover a hidden story, set in the time where love is impossible.
1. Prologue

_**"No matter how the world changes..."**  
_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Hiver, 2007  
**_

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cing, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix" he look back then saw that his pursuer had disappeared, he sighed in relief as he began to look at the book that he was carrying, a diary full of memories, full of love, hate, peace and war, a diary that had seen things that rise and fall, he look around then saw that his pursuers are back "damn!" he cursed as he began to take out a weapon that he swore that he will never use, a Luger he fired three shots at his pursuers only to be stabbed from behind "traitre!" he screamed as he fell down, he look at the woman who stabbed him then cursed at her before he felt his strength giving out.

"perdonnez-moi...nii-san" the woman said as she began to take the book then hide at a closet, her petite body was astonishing fit inside. Once inside she could hear the pursuers cursing and yelling at each other, she began to get out of the closet screaming as the two pursuers began to recover from their shock, but they couldn't chase her because the alarm was sounded.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Shinichi woke up then saw that the whole room was a mess "Dad!" Ran's voice reverberated in the office, it was spring and he could hear the mating calls of neighborhood dogs it was a little irritating to hear them, Shinichi sighed as he remembered the day he became small, the day he became Edogawa Conan "Conan!" Ran called, Shinichi got up then barked back "hai Ran ne-san!".

After a couple of morning rituals, ranging from bath to gargling his mouth, Shinichi look behind him then saw today's news in the office of Mouri Kogoro.

_'Strange features in a family in Kyoto, the family of the actress and singer, Kujo Ai shows natural blond hair with a silvery tinged on it, even the actress/singer never denies that she has that feature'_

"She looks cute!" Kogoro mused as he look at the smiling face of Ms. Kujo "eh she had those hair naturally!" Ran exclaimed as she went to look at the TV with her father. Shinichi put on his usual attire then look at Ran then at Kogoro "I'm off!" he announced as he stepped out to greet his friends.

"Did you hear the news?" Ayumi asked as they began to walk to school "what's it about?" Genta and Mitsuhiko both asked but Ayumi paid no attention to them, Ai sighed "is it about the singer/actress?" Ayumi nodded her head enthusiastically "hai! Kujo Ai" Shinichi sighed, Ai Haibara look at him bemused at his reaction "are you expecting something" she said, Shinichi look at her "in front of these kids? No way!" he said as they arrive at the school gate.

"Haibara did I just see something peculiar?" Shinichi observed as he saw a flow of blond hair "no doubt" Ai said as she began to brace herself "Vermouth!" she hissed but just then it was an old man with a silver blond hair "oh kids what's the matter" he asked, with a slight accent, Shinichi and Haibara look at each other before answering in chorus "nothing sensei!".

* * *

_**Ete, 1931**_

"So Kazuya you're getting married" Ruri mused as she and the whole family began to eat and prepare for the wedding "to a tsundere and a loli at that!" Yutaka barked in a drunk voice, everyone laughed, then their father began to cough which stopped them from eating "I'm proud that you have found love in Saubure..." he look at his future daughter-in-law then at his son "so can I ask a question...where did you two meet?" Kujo look at Victorique then at his father "we met in a..." Victorique smiled "we both met at a botanical garden on top of a tower library in our school" the whole family was surprised at her fluency in their language.

"What a tiring day!" Kazuya said as he switched in the language that he was used to in the foreign country where he met his lovely lady "Qui Mon Amour" Victorique laid her head on his shoulder then wondered how did she grow only an inch, she was now 5'3, she had outgrown her mother with just an inch, she look at Kazuya who went near her then kissed her on the lips "let's rest" she whispered in his ear, Kazuya blushed a bit as he began to know what she meant.

In the morning, Kazuya saw that Victorique was already gone "your awake" a voice said, Kazuya stood up then saw Victorique on her hand was a plate full of onigiri (rice balls?) "I don't know what this things are" she said as she began to take one then let Kazuya confirm if it was edible or not "tell me Mon Amour are these the Japanese equivalent of Macarons?" Kazuya smiled as he took one of the onigiri then ate it "yep it sure is".

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

The blond haired man whom Shinichi and Haibara had met introduced himself as Christopher Roget, he was their new Chemistry teacher and he had just went to Japan to meet a family friend. Haibara look at Shinichi then at the teacher "nice meeting you Monsieur Roget" she said in an astonishing french, Christopher Roget smiled "merci petit dame!" he waved at them enthusiastically before going to his class.

"What an odd person" Haibara commented as she and Shinichi went on their classrooms only to be greeted by Professor Agasa "oh Shinichi! Ack! Conan-kun and Ai-chan" he look at Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko then at the two "let's talk for a second will ya'?" with a look at each other they both followed Professor Agasa outside.

"I had a friend of mine in Kyoto, asking for my help" Professor Agasa looked at them then put a hand on his head "there has been a murder case in Kyoto and it involves the family of Kujo Ai, well actually it was her brother who asked him but when I went to the Kujo ancestral house he was already dead" Shinichi look at Haibara who just sighed "it's your choice" she said, Shinichi look at Agasa then nodded.

An hour later, The whole detective boys are driving their way to Kyoto "so Professor Agasa who was it?" Shinichi asked as he look at the window of the car as it drove on the long road "the name of my friend Kujo Akihira" Haibara was talking to Ayumi about Tropical land and Genta and Mitsuhiko are singing a song about Kyoto.

* * *

**Author's note: This is Chapter 1 hope you like it!**

**Well since people are making a habit of making wrong crossovers about Gosick and Det. Conan I've decided to make one story about it.**

**Why wrong?**

**It's because of the timeline god damn it! Det. Conan and Gosick are both mystery anime yes but the timeline! the timeline!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**-Miko 56-**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Fire burn! Burn and Light her future"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Ete, 1931**_

"Kazuya embrace me will you?" Victorique said as she look at the sky then at her lover, Kazuya tensed as he felt her weight, he smiled as he gently wrap his arms around her, the sky began to blackened and drops of water began to fall "let's get inside" Kazuya said as he began to lift Victorique then went towards their room, tomorrow was the day they will never be apart.

The ceremony was rather simple and because Victorique has no parents or guardians, it was decided that relatives from the mother's side should represent her, Kazuya almost gagged as he remembered the way Victorique wore the kimono that his sister sent to him back in Saubure.

After long hours of blessings and agreement, the priest gave them a cup of saki, they look at each other then smiled as they both drink from it then for a few seconds they let themselves be lost in their kiss, everyone cheered as they began to recover "BANZAI!" Yasuhiro and Yutaka's voice reverberated in the hall as they began to clap their brother's shoulders, congratulations are given to them, either through gifts or words "Kazuya-kun take this!" his cousin Seto Naru gave him an envelope full of cash "why...thank you!" Kazuya said, his father went towards him then gave him a sword "protect your wife and your future family Kazuya!" Kazuya look at his father then at the katana "Hai!" he accepted the present that his father had given him.

It was night and Kazuya was lying naked with Victorique, the last embers of the fire had died and they're now tired from that skirmish "Mon Amour..." Victorique dreamily said, Kazuya smiled as he stood up then put on some clothes he then took a leather-bounded book then started writing.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

They arrived at a Japanese country home, it has seen many ages and by the looks of it, too old for a family home but too young as an ancestral home "Professor Agasa!" a tall young woman with silver blond hair and green eyes greeted them and by the looks of it she looked familiar "Kujo Ai!" Ayumi yelled enthusiastically as she began to take out a paper then kindly reach it out to her.

"I called you Professor Agasa on behalf of my dead brother, Kujo Akihira, he was the only one save the others who knew a family heirloom that someone wanted to take it for their own" she look around then saw Shinichi taking a porcelain pipe "don't touch it!" she snarled, Shinichi drop the pipe in surprise as he returned it to it's case "that's the pipe of my great grandmother" Kujo Ai look at her guest then at the pipe "she is also the reason why we have this hair and eye color".

"Victorique de Blois, my great grandmother was a Sauburian national but my great grandfather, Kujo Kazuya, took her away in Europe in the beginning of WWII my great grandfather would always say how beautiful great grandmother is whenever we had a reunion" Kujo Ai smiled as she look at the pipe then at her guest "that pipe was one of the treasure that my great grandmother was able to take during WWII and my great grandfather was the one who kept it for her sake".

"I want to know who killed my brother and I will pay and do anything if it means to bring him justice" Shinichi sensed her eagerness to find her brother's killer, using his child-like voice he began "so where are you during the time of the murder?" Ai smiled then answered "I was on a tour in the States and when I was about to go back I received a phone call to my grandmother telling me about my brother who was killed" a tear fell in her eye then she began to rapidly speak in French.

"What a strange family" Haibara observed as she look at a container glass which contained a lock of hair "yeah but there must be something hidden in this family that anyone will kill for it" Shinichi said as he look at the porcelain pipe "what kind of a name is Victorique de Blois?" he said, Haibara smiled "you didn't listen to what Kujo Ai said their great grandmother was a-" Shinichi cut it "a Sauburian national but what is Saubure?" just then a man appeared behind them "The kingdom of Saubure is a nation that was located in the border of France, Italy and Switzerland, it was a powerful country during WWI but it fell because it collaborated with the Nazis" Shinichi and Haibara turn around then saw Heiji "hey brats!" they were both shocked now "what!".

"Professor Agasa told me that you might need a helping hand" Heiji said as they sat on the tatami mat of the guest room, Haibara decided to join the others, leaving him and Heiji talking about recent events "Agasa was suspecting that the Organization was behind this" Heiji brought down a recorder "it was recorded by the victims cellphone Professor Agasa just copied the music" he pressed the play button then it started 'the song of the seven children' Shinichi went pale as he continued to listen at the recorder "what does that mean?" Heiji stopped the record then look at him "I don't know either".

"So this is Victorique de Blois" Haibara look at the picture of the bride Victorique and the bridegroom Kujo Kazuya "she looks like a little girl" she didn't notice a figure striding down "yes even grandaunt Mizuki looked like her" Haibara turn around then saw Kujo Ai smiling at her "great grandmother's appearance never change she looks the same from that photograph to the year 2001" Haibara was shock, Victorique lived that long? Ai smiled as she held out her hand then said "come let's go and join your companions petit dame".

* * *

**Author's note: well I'm sure I'm correct with the timeline!**

**now I think I just gave the others some ideas!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**-Miko 56-**


	3. Chapter 2

_**"Her love was different than your twisted love"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Professor Agasa and the others being presented into the dining room it was a grandeur, there are at least three rooms that showed French architecture and some rooms that showed Japanese or mixed interior designing "my mother loves this place" they all turn around then saw a woman who resembled Kujo Ai but her hair was blond and she was 5'2 "Bonjour Mes Amis!" Kujo Ai said as she rush towards the girl or woman.

Anna Marie Ambrose was a close relative of the Kujo family during the outbreak of WWII in Germany Maria's Grandfather, Monsieur Ambrose, fled their because he was a jew and it was during those times that jews are persecuted. Shinichi and Heiji had went to the garden of the Kujo family, it was a simple Garden with all the flowers around it as well as some collection of species of plants starting from Roses to Dandelions, Heiji plucked a flower then put it on his nose "it smells good!" he exclaimed, Shinichi sighed as he look around then saw a piece of paper, it looks old and judging from the writings in the surface the language was french.

_**Automne, 1933**_

_j'etais visite par Monsieur Ambrose il'etait poursuite par nazis de l'Allemagne..._

The writings were barely legible because of it's exposure to the environment and because of the quality of the papers, Shinichi might need someone who will translate the whole paper to him, someone who knows French and that could be Kujo Ai.

* * *

_**Automne, 1932**_

He was the last of the Gray Wolves, the last citizen of the Kingdom of Seyrun, he watched the fires burned at Saubreme as it was being occupied by the new power of Germany, the Third Reich or more commonly known as the Nazi Germany, he was aboard of a boat known as the 'Rose Bleue' or 'Blue Rose' it was a ship bound for Saubure's long time ally, Japan, he clenched his fist as he remembered his brothers and sisters getting herded to a train bound to a camp where torture awaits them.

Ambrose avoided the German Schutzstaffel that was aboard the ship, a notice will get him ended on the same place with his brothers and sisters. Shouts are heard as Ambrose put a hand under his cloak, it hides a revolver with six rounds, he invented the gun himself and made it capable of carrying shotgun rounds and what matters most is to hope that they hadn't discovered him yet.

There was a stow away on board, Ambrose sighed as his tension relaxed and he removed his hand on his revolver the SS on board might be more busy than chasing a lone Gray Wolf.

**_Noel, 1932_**

It was Christmas and Ambrose remembered his first Christmas at Saubreme, he was given by his friends Kazuya and Victorique a book about Gun smiths, he was amazed at the complex mechanism of guns then decided to create some of them for his own use.

He pull down his suitcase then opened it, revealing a collection of unimaginable inventions that he was able to create, a shotgun which he named after himself, Ambrose Shotgun, perfect for mid-range combat, underneath it was a sub-machinegun which he had created during the spring of 1929, Petit Bastarde, it was the first time that Ambrose was able to create a powerful gun, he brought it just for close calls if ever the Germans would discover him.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Haibara was surprised to see the food on the table, French and Japanese cuisine are combined "I hope this isn't poison" she whispered to herself as she took her chopsticks then pinched a piece of meat from a steak au poivre then tasted it, after a few minutes a burst of flavors flowed in her mouth "Omoishi!" she exclaimed as she began to eat and take all of the food on the table ignoring the protests of the others.

"I take it you like the food!" Anna mused, Haibara smiled then nodded "that's good my mother used to eat here when she was a child and Auntie Victorique would always serve her onigiri and french tea" just then a man arrived "Mama is always like that" the man looked like he was in his near eighties but he look healthy and their is that spark of intelligence on his eyes like an owl on a hunt "Anna how's your mother doing!".

"l'oncle Taro!" Anna said as she rush towards the old man then hugged him fiercely, the old man began to gasp in "now! Now!" he said as he sat next to Ai who smiled then offered him something to eat "thank you my dear" Taro said as he took the cup of rice then started putting the meal that was offered to him in it.

Shinichi and Heiji have one problem they are lost inside the huge house and they both thought that they saw the Matriarch of the house, following the girl they were shocked to see that it was Victorique's granddaughter and Kujo Ai's aunt "Bonjour".

"So you two are the guests of Ai-chan!" the woman looked like in her 14s but she insists that she was twenty two "I'm the youngest of the Kujo family!" she said as she look at the two men with renewed interest, then she look at the paper on what Shinichi was holding then smiled "so you want the translations of one of the pages of my Grandfather's Diary" she said as she took the paper then started reading the piece of paper.

"Grand Uncle Ambrose escaped from Nazi occupied Saubure then went to Japan or as this paper says" she waved the paper around then began to cry out "AHHH! I'm bored!" she cried as she began to put the paper down then look at the two Bishounen "so want to solve this case about my family?".

* * *

**Author's note: after dodging the torches thrown at me by people who hate my guts well I think I had to make sure that I'll continue on criticizing them for their foolishness!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

**-Miko 56-**

**P.S. I hope you like this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**"It is for the future..."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Kudo and Heiji followed the most unusual girl in town, Victorique II, as she claims to be was an active woman, she was unlike her grandmother, Victorique I, born during the last two years of the 80s, Kudo look at her with interest, she looks cute enough, like a doll made for God himself but the difference is the eyes, they weren't like his grandmother's or as Kujo Ai but rather it was black like her grandfather, Kujo Kazuya.

"Mon Dieu I just returned from France and then my favorite neveu had just died!" Victorique II grumbled as she began to took out a pipe then started puffing out rings of smoke, it wasn't until a woman behind her took the pipe then look at her "you shouldn't do that tantine not after what happened to ni-san!" Ai look at Victorique II seriously annoyed "nièce how nice is it to see you!" she began to embrace Ai who was shockingly taller than her.

"Por l'Amour de Dieu!" Victorique II wailed as she sat on the comfortable tatami mat, Heiji look around then at Ai who served them some Maki and sashimi "oh I never thought that you'll be proficient in making Island food" Victorique II said, Ai sighed "it's not Island food tantine you should try it" Victorique II look at the food suspiciously then took a fork, Ai smiled "she spends her time mostly in Europe so that's why she never get to visit us around here in Kyoto" Ai stood up then started to stop Victorique II before she could kill someone with a fork because Taro tried to get something in her plate, Kudo look around then saw a something odd "can you feel it Heiji?" he look at his friend who shook his head then look at the whole family then at Kudo "what is it?".

"There is something underneath this dining room" Heiji look at Kudo then sighed "impossible" Kudo grinned then tapped on the floor, Heiji had heard it, there is a room underneath them "we'll search for it later" he whispered then they began to laugh at the two arguing women, Victorique II grab a pint of sake then started to drink, Ai tried to stop her, Genta and the others are amazed at the girl who drank wine then started making a drunk song before everyone, Taro sighed then tried to stop her with Mademoiselle Ambrose.

"Be quiet!" Kudo hissed, Heiji almost stepped on a room then with the help of Shinchi he was able to regain balance, Kudo sighed then as he turned around he saw Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko looking at him "what are you two doing Conan-kun, Heiji-nii?".

* * *

_**Hiver, 1935**_

"just push Victorique!" Kazuya held the hand of Victorique as she began to push their first-born "that's good!" Kazuya said as he look at the Midwife who began to pour some hot water in a bowl "she's doing great sir but-!" Victorique gave out a last sigh, fearing that she might die Kazuya held on Victorique's hand "please!" he cried, Victorique smiled then gave one last push.

"I'm sorry sir but the baby is dead" Kazuya put a hand on the Midwife "you've done what you can do" he look at Victorique who was now crying "I'm sorry Mon Amour" she cried, Kazuya put a hand on her head "I don't know what to say but he was called earlier by the Shinigami" he comforted her letting her cry on his arms until she slept so soundly at his side "Mon Amour I tried to-!" Kazuya embraced her "please don't let it dwell on you Victorique!" They dwell on each others warmth for awhile then let the hard reality dwell on both of them.

The funeral service was rather more saddening than comforting, it was Kazuya who presented a calligraphy of the name of their child, a boy who had never seen the sun rising, A boy who will never be enjoying the warmth of the living.

Ins. De Blois was there, he was also crying his eyes out, he look at Kazuya then said "it's okay Kazuya" he smiled then look at his wife, Victorique was crying there overnight "I wanted to give you a son Kazuya!" she groaned then she slipped something in her pocket a knife "NO!" Kazuya cried and before Victorique could do anything she was pinned down by Ruri and Ambrose "stop it!" Kazuya cried as he went towards his wife then embraced her, wild and eccentric green eyes met him "Kazuya!" she embraced him "please Victorique this isn't you" he brushed her hair then took the knife in her hands then threw it away.

_**Noel, 1938**_

"I'm pregnant" Victorique said as she began to embrace Kazuya so tightly that he couldn't breath "Mon Amour!" she cried as she was met by a long lingering kiss "Victorique let's not talk about it but rather let's just take you to a doctor" Victorique nodded then carrying her they both went to the doctor together.

"Congratulations you both will have a healthy child but you Mrs. Kujo you have to take care of your health" the doctor announced then look at Victorique then at Kazuya "young people this days" he muttered then left them both in a daze "I hope this wouldn't be like-!" Victorique couldn't express it she just left herself to the warmth of Kazuya embracing her.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

"Heiji are you ready?" Kudo look at the three kids behind him, Heiji lifted the cover of the hidden doorway then gasped "look Kudo!" he pointed at a skeleton littered in the room "well it's only natural there are three skeletons found in this room" Victorique II entered the room then look at the skeleton pitifully then took something underneath it "Jupiter Roget".

"This is Jupiter Roget if I'm right, he went missing during the start of the second world war" she sighed as she began to look at the journal then in disappointment brought it down "Mon Dieu I cant' read it! It's barely legible" she look at the writings that is scribbled in the journal then put it under her blouse "we'll talk about it later" she look at the two handsome men then winked at them "call the cops nièce" Ai nodded as she scrambled towards the phone to take a call.

"One of the most important advisers in the Kingdom of Saubure" Ai said as she brought down the journal of her great-grandfather "he was the head of the Science department but was deposed twice before finally disappearing" Ai look at Victorique II second who was now putting loads of tobacco on her pipe "you did see some broken bones in the skeleton right boy?" Kudo nodded then at Heiji "he must have been stabbed repeatedly" he theorized but Kudo brought out a bullet "took it out from the skeleton it grazed his left rib and there was one on his shoulder blade execution style perhaps" Victorique look at them then smiled "smart kids".

* * *

**Author's note: truly sorry for the late update and the deletion of some stories I was sooo busy with studies, requirement and tests which I don't know where to start first!**

**Truly sorry!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**-Miko 56-**


	5. Chapter 4

_**"If you wish to be perfect marry a woman of a strange bloodline"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Ete, 1940**_

"Just look at her what a mischievous rascal" Kujo said as he and Victorique look at their daughter running amok, Kujo Maria, born during the beginning of the Japanese Imperialism on the eve of 1939, Kujo Maria grew up into a fine smiling little girl, even her l'oncle Grevil would always present gifts of toys or treat to his forever Fraulein Maria, Victorique leaned on Kazuya's shoulder for a while "did you remember our time at Saubure?" Kazuya asked, Victorique look at him then smiled "you are always dashing during those days an idiot" she pinched his cheeks making Kazuya go carrying Victorique off "well I'm your idiot right?" as they lock gazes on each other then released a laugh that wasn't heard since.

"Victorique I wish it could always be like this" Kazuya said as he let Victorique leaned on his muscled shoulder, a result of his training in the barracks, a memory he never wanted to remember ever again "Kazuya look at Maria she might trip" Victorique said as the couple saw their daughter almost stepping on a stone that could have tripped her "watch out!" both parents yelped in surprise, smiling the bright little girl just picked up the stone then threw it in a nearby fountain, sighing in relief they both went towards the silly child then carried her "want to go to the summer festival" Kazuya put the little girl on his back then with Victorique holding his hands the family went to the Summer festival together.

They went to the festival then bought the most delicious treats found at every booth, one for Victorique and the other for the petite dame, they all dance after that then watched the fireworks dance above the sky. Kazuya held hands with Victorique then looked at Maria who laughed gingerly, totally amazed at the spectacle that was held.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Heiji and Kudo had to admit that Victorique II was good in reasoning with the Inspector of the district, she got the look like she finally solved something, looking at the two boys she called them later then went towards the second floor. Ai gave them a note, from Victorique II they both opened it then found that the writing was so illegible to read.

_You two see me in the balcony, make sure no one follows you._

"Let's go!" Heiji said as they all went up then saw Victorique II standing smiling as she held on a piece of paper which she took from the skeleton, her eyes shone brightly like a wolf's eyes "I already put it all to a whole!".

* * *

_**Automne, 1942**_

"Vastare!" Roget caught Ambrose's shirt collar, the young man glared at him "I had to if I want to live!" he said, Roget snarled "you sold your brothers and sisters just for your own safety" his eyes shone with disgust "pathetic!" he spat, Ambrose look at him then pointed a hand on himself "I don't want to die and I wanted to live for the continuation of our kind" Roget look at him "more like your kind!" he whipped out a luger but before he could pull the trigger, Ambrose was the first one to do it.

"I didn't do this for myself..." Ambrose said as he turned around but he heard a deafening rang, he fell right on the floor "Traitre!" Roget screamed as he walked away from the hallway, leaving a trail of blood. He walked towards the kitchen then lifted a hatch, it was one of the secret passages he personally built in case the Schutzstaffel could learn of a family of Grey wolves living in one of their allies.

Ambrose still lived, the bullet had only grazed his internal organ but he had to go and check on Roget, enemy he became to him, he was still a family, the wound on his left side made it impossible for him to walk, but because of insistence he used the wall as a support.

He saw Roget in the hidden cellar of his, he was already dead, the cause? Loss of blood "perdonnez-moi!" Ambrose cried but it couldn't raise Jupiter Roget's body back to life, written next to him was words written in blood.

_**Thus I curse you Ambrose may you be dragged by your tainted soul to the next!**_

Ambrose put a hand on his wound then with trembling fingers he scrawled a message next to it, he was already weakening but he had to seal this room before anyone could find out what happened.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

"Ambrose was working with the Nazi's and when Jupiter Roget found out a fight broke out and it seems it was Roget who died first..." Victorique II showed them some papers "he must have left this before hanging himself in shame and...regret" she pulled out a lighter and much to Heiji and Kudo's surprise Victorique II raise the papers in the air then light it on fire before tossing it.

"I think I know who killed my favorite Neveu..." Victorique II stormed out between the two boys, Kudo saw something then smiled "your name isn't Victorique right?" the woman turn around then smiled "yes I was never my grandmother but I was always told that I look just like her" putting a pipe in her mouth she look at the sky "I'm Elise De Mauntfor".

Elise De Mauntfor, she was just the famous detective writer of France who made a debut in writing the Diary of a petite dame, it beat Kudo's father novel, the Night Baron, one of the few reasons why France, Japan and America are fighting and debating on who is the best mystery and detective writer of all time "your father is a charming one I admit it boy" Elise look at the two you lads then continued on her way.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun did you do what I tell you to do?" Heiji said as the two children appeared, they appeared to be shaken and scared "don't send us again there Heiji-nii" Heiji laughed as he put a hand on their heads "oh come on! I need you guys to be inconspicuous to solve this case" Heiji look at Kudo who sighed then raise his hands at surrender "good thing we had Prof. Agasa check the whole graves" Haibara said as she look at Prof. Agasa who just dropped some shovels and some digging equipment.

* * *

**Author's note: now we have come to a conclusion I hope you guys will like this story, expect that this story will let you learn a thing or two in anyway and I think I'm a little trash in making a mystery fanfic.**

**but still...**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**-Miko 56-**


	6. Chapter 5Epilogue

_**"Horse carriages will change to cars but Love will never change"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Printempe, 2009**_

Kujo Ai scrambled towards the spot where her two great grandparents are buried, she looked around then saw her "you don't have to hide sister" she said as a figure who looks like her appeared "Petite sœur" Ai looked at her then cried "why?" she said, Antoinette sighed "it was because of him that we had to protect our family!" she toss a leather bound book then let it fell to the ground "he tried to give it to a stranger in exchange for a good sum" Antoinette growled in disgust just then lights began to appear startling Ai and Antoinette.

"Your the one who's wrong Antoinette" Elise appeared out of a bush with Kudo and Heiji, with them are the detective boys along with Prof. Agasa "neveu has no plan in giving it to them in the first place" she brought down a leather bound book with a sign of the man whom Antoinette killed, Elise let her open it then let her lay there crying, for inside the book was their picture and a letter for the two.

_To my dearest sœurs..._

_I'am here to make myself useful for the last time, I'm here to sacrifice myself for the sake of my family, whom this people in black will use to their advantage, I will not allow it, I wont let it._

_I would rather die than let them see what's inside the diary of great grand pere._

_As I write this letter let it be known to you my two dear sisters that I have finally found my purpose in life._

"He was nothing but a useless snob!" Antoinette cried as Elise and the others went beside her, Elise smiled as she brush her cheeks "a woman doesn't cry niece remember that for a woman's tears are more expensive than any pearls of the sea" Heiji and Kudo look at Elise for any sign of approval to arrest their suspect but she just shook her head.

"Now let's find where grandpa and grandma's graves are!" Elise cheerfully said as she began to rush towards a temple near the family house Kujo and Heiji followed, leaving the detective boys, Prof. Agasa and Kujo Ai with Antoinette, they followed Elise till they found a bamboo tree "ah yes grand mother you always wanted somewhere peaceful and mysterious right?" Elise asked to no one but herself, before the two men can reply Elise grabbed something in her back then tossed at them two shovels "let's start digging then!".

* * *

_**Hiver, 2001**_

The whole family had gathered this time, Victorique and Kazuya lay besides each other, blessing every relative with their hands, even though they can't see or feel them they could still be recognized by the way they touch them affectionately "so this is dying" Kazuya said as he look at Victorique who was lying beside him "at least we get to see the end of the century" Victorique joked, they both tried to chuckle but found it hard, locking their gazes towards each other they let their grand daughter, Elise lock the door to let them have some few moments together.

"Kazuya will you marry me in the afterlife?" Victorique snuggled into Kazuya's arms then closed her eyes, Kazuya look at her then said "today, tomorrow and everyday if you like it" he said as they locked each others hands then took the last hours of their lives intertwined by love and happiness before going to the world beyond "Adieux" both sighed peacefully.

* * *

_**Printempe, 2009**_

"Well this case is closed" she look at the urn where the ashes of the two immortalized couples are laid to rest, beside them was a book and quill untouched by time and used by Kazuya "I've already brought the full circle grandma isn't it always that you said!" tears are falling in her cheeks, Elise look at Ai and Antoinette who both knelt then cried. Heiji and Kudo both wait at a tree, Elise went towards them then handed them a couple of letters.

"This letters are use by neveu to contact the organization you've been hunting" Elise let them look at it then she look at Kudo then smiled "good luck and if ever you need my help to catch those guys call me".

**_Amid the starry sky there they lie..._**

**_In peace and love they are united and had brought full circle in their lives..._**

**_May it served a lesson to anyone in the upcoming future_**

_Elise De Montfort_

_**Fin**  
_

* * *

**Author's note: Well this story has ended and has lessened the space so that I could make some stories!**

**well my French isn't good so expect some grammar error! But I hope you like the story!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**


End file.
